In the sky
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Parce que les répliques Steve/Danny sont juste à tomber ... Joyeux anniversaire Skye !


**Joyeux anniversaaaaaire Skye Marcus !**

Relativement court, fixé sur les répliques Danny/Steve, en somme rien de fantastique mais je me suis bien amusée. ^^ Mon premier OS Hawaii t'es dédicacé Skye, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

* * *

- Alors j'ai déjà croisé des débiles profonds mais vous, vous faites pas semblant les gars !

L'enquête s'était terminée sur cette exclamation. Steve avait épousseté le bas de son pantalon, chassant la poussière accumulée lors de la poursuite et de l'arrestation musclée d'un drogué-voleur-vendeur de drogue, fait signe à Danny qui s'égosillait encore devant deux gosses défoncés, et les deux agents du 5-0 étaient repartis en voiture.

Sauf que, cette fois, Steve avait pris une direction totalement opposée à celle qu'ils étaient censés prendre pour rentrer aux locaux.

Fronçant le nez, son collègue tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il remarqua le changement de trajet.

- On va où là ?

Steve répondit par un sourire en coin énigmatique, se contentant de garder les yeux rivés sur la route et les mains posées sur le volant.

- Steve ?

- C'est une surprise. Répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Danny resta bouche ouverte une seconde, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.

- Ah non.

- Quoi, « ah non » ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'avais rien de prévu ce soir !

- C'est vrai, Grace ne vient que demain, mais ça n'explique en rien ce kidnapping ! Tu m'emmènes où ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Je déteste les surprises.

- Et ben pense à autre chose, ferme les yeux, prends des calmants, mais je ne te laisserai pas sortir. Rétorqua Steve en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé.

- Tu sais que j'ai une arme ?

- Tu sais que j'ai le volant entre les mains ?

- Je vais appeler mon avocat.

- Dark Vador ? S'exclama Steve en riant.

- Tu sais que je vais t'harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises ? Tu le sais ?

- Ferme-là, Danno.

- M'appelle pas Danno.

- Je t'appelle toujours Danno !

- Ouais mais là j'ai pas envie.

- C'est pour quand la ménopause ? Railla le grand brun.

Danny lui décocha un regard noir emplis de mépris et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, tournant son visage vers la vitre.

_1, 2, 3 …_ compta mentalement Steve.

- Alors tu me dis où on va ? S'enquit à nouveau son coéquipier, le faisant sourire.

- Bon sang Danny, tu connais la définition du mot surprise ?

- Je t'ai dit que je détestais ça. On ne fait pas de surprise à un agent de terrain, c'est pas nouveau ! C'est comme si je me cachais sous ton lit et que je bondissais en pleine nuit déguisé en ninja, tu ferais quoi ? Dis-moi que tu ne me trouerais pas le corps, hein ? Alors ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Si, au cont-

- On arrive !

- Chez Kamekona ? S'étonna le blond, pris au dépourvu, tandis que Steve se garait juste devant la plage où leur ami trônait dans son camion de crevettes.

- Pas que ! Allez, descend.

Curieux, Danny ne se fait pas prier. Il claqua la portière derrière lui et descendit le trottoir pour marcher sur le sable. Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit Kono, Chin, Catherine, Gaby et Grace assis à une table.

Lorsqu'ils le virent s'approcher, tous se levèrent tandis que Grace courrait à sa rencontre pour lui sauter dans les bras.

- Danno !

- Hé, mon petit chat, répondit ce dernier en la serrant dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous conspirez ?

- Joyeux anniversaire Danny ! Fit Gaby en s'approchant.

- C'est … que ? Vous êtes là pour … ?

- Ouais mon vieux, on t'a préparé une petite boum pour ton anniversaire, avec tous tes potes ! Répondit Steve en écartant les bras pour désigner le petit groupe.

- C'est un plat gratuit pour toi ce soir ! S'écria Kamekona depuis son perchoir.

- Trop aimable, je te remercie ! Lui répondit Danny en serrant Gaby dans ses bras.

Un sourire éclaira ses traits tandis qu'il faisait le tour pour donner une brève accolade à chacun, ponctuées de « bon anniversaire » et de « merci ! » enjoués.  
- Du coup, on a aussi tenu à te faire quelques cadeaux … Fit Steve en lui tendant une enveloppe. C'est de moi, celui-là.

- C'est quoi ? L'argent que tu me dois pour toutes les tournées que je t'ai payé ?

Steve répondit par un sourire tandis que les autres laissaient s'échapper quelques rires.

Danny entreprit alors d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, sous le regard attentif de sa fille, et en sortit deux tickets.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Son teint vira presque immédiatement au blanc. Puis au rouge, en passant par le vert.

- Steven McGarrett je vais te tuer. Siffla-t-il.

- Ca te plait pas ?

- Un baptême de l'air en saut en parachute ? Non mais tu m'as pris pour qui toi ? Rambo ? J'ai pas fait parti des Seal, je te réserve ce genre de trucs de malades suicidaires et accro à l'adrénaline ! Je ne veux pas finir ma vie aussi jeune, j'ai une fille si tu te rappelles bien, tu vois, elle est juste là !

- T'as fini ?

- Je … Non, j'ai pas fini ! Et arrête de me faire ce regard de yorkshire constipé.

- C'est des grands yeux larmoyants de cocker.

- Ben ça marche pas.

- Allez, c'est terrible ! Ne me dis pas que tu as le vertige quand même ?

- Je veux bien monter sur des toits pour récupérer des suspects, ça s'arrête là ! Je vois mal pourquoi j'irai me jeter d'un avion « pour le plaisir ».

- Tu n'a aucun goût de l'aventure, Danno.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis obligé de perdre le goût pour la vie dès que je pars en enquête avec toi.

- A nous maintenant de t'offrir ton cadeau, Danny. Les coupa Kono en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Ce dernier fronça un sourcil en grimaçant, franchement hésitant à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir à l'intérieur.

- C'est quoi ? Le kit du survivant dans la forêt tropicale ? Comment tuer un homme avec une cuillère à soupe ? Le guide de la bombe pour les apprentis terroristes ?

- Ouvre ! Le poussa Kono.

- Promettez-moi juste que rien ne va me sauter au visage.

- Allez, Danny, que veux-tu qu'on ait mis dans une boîte de cette taille !

- Je te connais. Je me méfie, c'est compréhensible et tout à fait justifié, et personne ici ne dira le contraire.

- Allez Danno, ouvre ! Le tanna Grace.

Il s'exécuta alors, déchirant le papier, pour découvrir une petite boîte découverte.

- Ah, ça je crois que c'est pour nous deux mon petit chat ! S'exclama-t-il en lui souriant. Faire le tour d'Hawaii, nager avec les dauphins, aller voir les poissons touuuut au fond de l'eau – ça on va éviter hein ma Grace ? Tout ce que tu veux du moment que c'est sans danger et pas 20 000 lieux sous les mers.

- Achète-lui une combinaison intégrale et allez vous promener dans le parc alors. Mais méfie toi des écureuils quand même, Danno. Se moqua Steve.

- Toi, Mr Relations Humaines, tu te tais.

Il se tourna vers Chin et Kono et leur offrit un grand sourire.

- Vous savez que vous êtes des grands malades, tous autant que vous êtes ?

- Nous aussi on t'aime, Danny. Rétorqua Kono en lui souriant en retour.

- Gaby a participé. Ajouta Chin.

- Allez mes potes, venez là, je paye ma tournée. Sauf à toi, le type qui veut ma peau !

- Je voulais t'offrir un truc d'homme ! Ca, c'est bien pour toi et Grace, super, mais je vais t'apprendre à dépasser tes limites, mon vieux.

- Mes limites vont très bien, merci.

- Allez Danny, Steve a raison, ça doit vraiment être génial.

- Ah mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi quand même, Chin ?

- Tu peux le faire. L'assura Gaby avec un petit sourire.

Il resta muet un instant, faisant aller son regard le long de ses amis.

- Vous vous êtes ligués ?

- En quelque sorte. Lui répondit Steve en lui tapotant l'épaule. Allez mon vieux, n'oublie pas ta tournée !

* * *

A bientôt pour le(s) chap en crossover dans _Jeu de Piste_ … :P


End file.
